


Fin troppo simili

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccolo principe [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hayato e Gamma sono più simili di quanto pensino.Ha partecipato al: We are out for prompt.Prompt: Fandom libero/Originale: "Non siamo poi così diversi, tu ed io."Scritta sentendo: SPEECHLESS - Caleb Hyles (from Aladdin) [2019 Male Cover]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S8kIQI8fo90Fandom: KHR





	Fin troppo simili

Fin troppo simili

Gokudera passò di fianco ad una serie di fotografie, raffiguravano un giovane Gamma vestito da militare, in diverse parti del mondo, un sorriso sardonico a piegare le labbra, spesso una sigaretta stretta tra queste ultime. In un angolo era appoggiato un fucile da cecchino, con una fascia, raffigurante la bandiera americana, legata intorno alla canna.

“Perché hai abbandonato tutto questo?” domandò.

Gamma era intento a chiudere i bottoni della sua camicia nera, gli occhi coperti da degli occhiali da sole.

“Ero stufo di non poter parlare. Obbedivo in silenzio e vedevo solo stermini” spiegò.

Hayato piegò di lato il capo.

“Hai detto che hai ucciso molti bambini. Allora non intendevi come hitman” sussurrò.

Gamma gli scompigliò i capelli, color _grigio_ argento.

“La Boss non mi darebbe mai un ordine così crudele. Ho deciso di servire lei, perché ha risollevato questa famiglia dalla polvere e sta davvero cercando di aiutare gli altri. Lei ha rubato il mio cuore perché è coraggiosa e buona. Solo che spesso non se ne rende conto e piega la testa alle altre famiglie.

Io voglio darle il coraggio di combattere e di smettere di scappare” spiegò.

Gokudera si grattò la guancia.

“Il mio vero nome è Scoglio Gokudera. Il tuo?” domandò.

< Io e lui non siamo molto diversi > pensò.

Gamma prese una lista di ordini: “Venti casse di_ kiwi_, sette casse di _ananas,_ sessanta casse di pomodori, dieci casse di cipolle rosse…” e se la infilò nella tasca della giacca nera appesa ad una sedia.

“Gabriel Rogers… Aria è una regina e ha intenzione di prendersi il suo ruolo. Fare la Boss è solo un passo. Il piccolo Xanxus ha preso l’idea da lei, credo.

Sawada, invece?” domandò.

“Abbiamo deciso di saltare quel passo. Fairy diventerà Dio degli dei” spiegò Hayato.

“Allora che la nostra alleanza abbia inizio. Luigi re del mondo, Aria regina di Atlantide e Tsunayoshi dio degli dei. Cambieremo questo mondo” disse Gamma, porgendogli la mano.

Gokudera la strinse.

“Al cambiamento” rispose.

“Non siamo poi così diversi, tu ed io… _Estremo_" ammise Gamma, sorridendogli.


End file.
